Finally, I Found You
by bangtan-sarang
Summary: [BTS FANFIC] Remaja bertipikal tertutup dan misterius ini ternyata sedang memendam rasa rindu kepada cinta lamanya. Bahkan waktu pun bisa membuat penampilannya berubah. Akankah penantiannya berbuah manis? YoonMin - MinYoon - Jimin x Yoongi - Suga x Jimin


Title: Finally, I Found You

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, other BTS members

Genre: drama, romance, agak agak sad gimana gitchu /abaikan/ -3-

Summary: Remaja bertipikal tertutup dan misterius ini ternyata sedang memendam rasa rindu kepada cinta lamanya. Bahkan waktu pun bisa membuat penampilannya berubah. Akankah penantiannya berbuah manis?

Note: alurnya kecepetan, typo(s) atau missing word bisa terjadi di mana saja/?, abal-abal, masih ancur belom kepoles/?, gampang banget ketebak huhuhhuuu ;-;

Warning! BoyxBoy - Boy's Love - Shounen-ai - YoonMin – MinYoon – YoongixJimin

Sekali lagi.. fic ini Boy's Love yaa... Don't Like? Don't Read...

~ bangtan-sarang presents ~

Sambil berjalan santai, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu membaca buku kecil yang ia bawa. Sesekali ia membenarkan kacamata bulatnya itu dan melanjutkan membaca lagi. Memang tidak ada yang patut dicurigai dari laki-laki ini. Toh, untuk apa mencurigainya? Ia bahkan terlalu culun dan membosankan untuk diperhatikan.

Namanya Min Yoongi, siswa kelas akhir di Bangtan Senior High School. Dia tidak pernah memiliki pacar, bahkan teman yang ia miliki pun hanya sedikit. Ia tinggal di asrama sekolahnya juga sendirian. Siapa, sih, yang mau menjadi roommate seorang _nerdy guy_ seperti Yoongi?

Sebenarnya, sih, Yoongi juga tidak tampak memiliki masalah karena kesendiriannya itu. Yoongi merasa lebih bebas dan tidak terkekang. Ia merasa sangat leluasa saat terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Mendengarkan musik keras-keras, menciptakan lagu, datang ke berbagai event _underground rapper_ tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun... Ya, inilah Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Ia memang sengaja berpenampilan culun di sekolah agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya. Yoongi benar-benar penuh dengaan rahasia.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang loker siswa kelas 10. Ia kemudian memasukkan buku kecilnya itu ke dalam tas kotak seperti koper yang ia bawa sedaritadi. Ia menatap sebentar knop pintu ruangan itu.

"uh.. masuk tidak ya?" Yoongi menggenggam tasnya. Ia nampak gugup dan berkeringat. Setelah sekian lama ia berdiri di hadapan pintu itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ia berjalan dengan agak mengendap-endap, takut ada seseorang yang akan mengetahui keberadaan Yoongi. Ia tampak mencari cari loker yang tentu saja milik salah seorang adik kelasnya. "loker 1-10 di mana sih.."

Yoongi masih terus mencari loker nomor 1-10 itu. Dari raut wajah mulusnya sangat terlihat bahwa ia gugup. Keringat mulai mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya. Ia jadi terlihat bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang mencari permen lollipopnya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tiba-tiba di belakang Yoongi sudah ada laki-laki bersurai merah dan juga berkacamata bulat yang menatapnya bingung. Yoongi yang kaget pun segera berbalik kaget. Ia melirik tas yang dibawa oleh laki-laki dibelakangnya yang serupa dengan tas miliknya. Matanya memicing untuk memperhatikan angka yang tertulis tipis di atas tas itu. "sial, nomor 1-10" umpat Yoongi.

Yoongi masih terus memperhatikan nomor seri tas laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu sadar bahwa tasnya diperhatikan. "Lokerku nomor 1-10, jadi nomor seri tasku juga 1-10" Yoongi kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah siswa itu. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan, ia benar-benar gugup dan makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas yang ia bawa.

"dan kau... 3-12? Kau kakak kelasku, ya?!" pandangan Yoongi kemudian beralih ke name tag yang terbordir dengan rapi di seragam siswa tadi. Park Jimin. "Apa yang kau cari, sunbae?"

Saking gugupnya, Yoongi tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Park Jimin tadi. Ia langsung menunduk lagi dan berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu ruangan loker kelas itu kembali untuk keluar. "Sunbae!" Yoongi makin mempercepat langkahnya dan membanting pintu itu setelah berhasil keluar. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih melihatnya kebingungan.

" _Shit_ , aku gagal memberikannya lagi" Yoongi mengumpat. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang terdapat di lobby sekolahnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak lagi. Kotak musik.

Seminggu yang lalu, Yoongi pergi ke toko musik favortinya. Ia mengenakan _ripped jeans, black t-shirt, denim jacket_ serta _snapback_ silvernya untuk melengkapi. Ia bahkan tidak mengenakan kacamata super culunnya itu. _Yeah, that was the real side of_ Min Yoongi.

"Hey Namjoon, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pesananku yang kemarin?" Yoongi menepuk bahu pria di depannya. Ya, Kim Namjoon. Sahabat Yoongi sewaktu SMP sekaligus SMA. Namjoon bahkan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi. Untuk memenuhi biaya sekolahnya yang terhitung mahal, Namjoon bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di toko musik yang juga kebetulan langganan Yoongi sejak dulu.

Namjoon berbalik dan menatap Yoongi agak terkejut. " _Relax bro, you looks so excited_. Tentu saja sudah, dong. _Follow me_." Namjoon kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Yoongi untuk mengikutinya. Yoongi pun berjalan membuntuti Namjoon.

Yoongi menuruni tangga setelah membuka pintu terpencil di pojokan toko itu. Tangganya sih sempit dan pendek. Namun, bila kau sudah menuruni tangga itu, kau akan tiba di dalam ruangan yang besar dan berwarna serba coklat. Ruangan rahasia Namjoon.

Inilah ruangan khusus tempat Namjoon bekerja. Ia memperbaiki alat-alat musik yang rusak, mempercantik gitar pelanggannya dengan menambahkan ornamen-ornamen indah, atau yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia bisa membuat kotak musik.

Benar sekali, Yoongi memesan kotak musik. Kotak musik yang ia pesan sungguh spesial dan tidak ada duanya. Entah bagaimana caranya Namjoon dapat menciptakan kotak musik aneh berdasarkan pesanan sahabatnya itu.

Biasanya jika kita memutar tombol sebuah kotak musik, kotak musik itu akan melantunkan lagu-lagu klasik yang dapat membuat kita terlelap. Namun, kotak musik Yoongi berbeda. Kotak musik Yoongi berisi lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Mengejutkan, bukan? Orang culun yang terabaikan di sekolah ternyata bisa membuat lagu sendiri.

"Yoongi, untung saja lagumu bukan lagu-lagu yang biasa kau bawakan bersama underground rapper lainnya, yang... begitulah. Jadi, lumayan lah untuk menjadi teman tidur. Oh, namun aku masih heran. Mengapa lagu ini berbeda? Rap, hip-hop, tapi romantis. Untuk siapa, sih?" Namjoon bertanya panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan kotak musik silver berbentuk _vintage radio_ itu kepada Yoongi.

"ini bukan hanya lagu. Didalamnya tersirat pesan. Aku ingin menyampaikan pesanku kepada orang yang akan menerima kotak musik ini nantinya." Yoongi meraih kotak musiknya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil terus memperhatikan kotak musiknya. "Park Jimin, huh?" Namjoon terkekeh kecil sambil menyiapkan kotak hitam sebagai wadah kotak musik Yoongi.

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Namjoon. "kau tahu, cinta lama itu susah sekali hilangnya. Walau ia hanya sekedar tahu pun kurasa itu cukup." Namjoon kemudian segera mengambil kotak musik dari tangan Yoongi dan mengemasnya. "Jimin kan sudah bilang, ia tak akan melupakan wajahmu"

Kembali kepada Yoongi yang masih terduduk di kursi lobby. Ia menatap kotak musik itu dengan sedih. "maafkan aku, kotak musik. Kurasa bukan hari ini". menyadari bahwa di ujung pintu lobby ada seseorang yang mendengarkannya.

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Seluruh siswa di Bangtan Senior High School segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kafetaria, ke toilet, ke ruang guru, dan lain-lain. Dan Jimin masih setia duduk di kursinya. Jimin meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. "aku sudah empat tahun menunggunya. Masa dia tadi Yoongi hyung sih? Setahuku Yoongi hyung tidak seaneh itu" Jimin membatin.

Pikiran Jimin benar-benar kacau. Ya, ia adalah seseorang yang mendengarkan semua perkataan yang Yoongi ucapkan di lobby tadi. Ia masih terus memikirkan Yoongi yang menurutnya... sangat culun. "Yoongiku tidak berpenampilan seperti itu... dia mungkin Yoongi yang lain."

Sama dengan Jimin, Yoongi juga masih berada di dalam kelasnya. Tatapannya kosong. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyerahkan kotak musiknya itu. Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dari kafetaria masuk ke kelas sambil membawa dua cup milkshake coklat. Ia meletakkan satu di meja Yoongi. Yoongi yang tersadar itu pun melenguh lesu dan menatap Namjoon.

"waktu SMP kau super _gangster_ , Yoongi. Tampilanmu sekarang, saat SMA ini, membuat anak kelas 10 itu tak mengenali siapa dirimu." Namjoon memulai percakapannya sambil meminum milkshakenya sedikit demi sedikit. "Yeah, tapi bukankah seperti kata Taehyung? S-seharusnya kalau ia berkata tidak akan melupakanku... bagaimanapun aku.. d-dia p-pas-pasti akan mengenaliku..." Namjoon menatap iba sahabatnya itu. Yoongi mulai menunduk, isakan kecilnya membuat Namjoon juga ikut bersedih.

"bagaimana bila sepulang sekolah aku menemanimu bertemu Jimin? Sekolah pasti sudah sepi, kan?" Namjoon berkata sambil mengelus punggung Yoongi. "terserah.. ia tidak akan percaya. Aku pikir ia akan membenciku seperti aku membencinya dulu, sebelum aku mulai menyukainya" Namjoon mendadak terdiam.

Sesuai dengan rencana Namjoon sebelumnya, Namjoon pun segera keluar kelas dan berlari melesat menuju ke ruang kelas Jimin. "Hei, kau Park Jimin, kan?" Namjoon tanpa basa-basi langsung menepuk bahu Jimin. Jimin berbalik."I-iya, ada apa... sunbae?" Jimin menjawab ragu. "aku memiliki urusan penting denganmu. Datanglah ke taman belakang sekolah saat jam pulang nanti, jangan berani kabur. Mengerti?" ucap Namjoon tegas, yang bertujuan agar Jimin benar-benar datang. Jimin yang gugup pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil bengong melihat Namjoon yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas kembali.

"aku sudah bilang pada Jimin, kau hanya perlu datang ke taman belakang sepulang sekolah nanti. Good luck." Kata Namjoon sembari duduk di bangkunya yang terletak tepat di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka Namjoon bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia terbelalak sekaligus menatap Namjoon heran. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang!

Pukul 14.00 dan bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berdering. Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar takut untuk bertemu Jimin. Ia merasa ragu, apakah perasaan Jimin kepadanya masih sama? Apakah Jimin masih mampu mengenalinya?

Di sisi lain, Jimin kebingungan. Terlebih ia adalah siswa baru di sekolah ini. Mungkinkah ia akan dibully oleh sunbae-sunbaenya? Yang jelas, kegugupan yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi sekarang juga diraasakan Jimin. "sebenarnya ada apa, sih.." batin Jimin dalam hati.

Yoongi sudah tiba di taman belakang lebih dulu daripada Jimin. "sial, yang nyuruh saja Namjoon mengapa ia tidak menemaniku?" Yoongi mengumpat. Sesekali ia membaca-baca buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa itu. Ya, semua data-data Jimin ada di buku itu. Yoongi sendiri yang mencarinya. _He's such a proffesional stalker!_

Si rambut blonde itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sesosok orang yang.. sangat membekas di hatinya. Jimin. "Dia sudah datang, Shit!" Jimin terlihat menghampiri Yoongi. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, ia meragukan Jimin yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu.

Jimin berdiri di hadapan Yoongi. Nafas mereka berdua memburu. Jimin yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari dan Yoongi yang kebingungan untuk menyembunyikan rasa groginya. "Sunbae, apakah kau tahu di mana sunbae laki-laki lainnya yang em... tinggi, berambut agak blonde, dan-" "Jimin" Yoongi memotong ucapan Jimin dengan nada yang ditekankan. Jimin tambah bingung dibuatnya.

"N-ne? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku dan ap-" "DENGARKAN AKU!" Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ia menatap Jimin dengan sangat dalam dan penuh harap. Keringat dingin sudah mulai menetes dari pelipis Yoongi.

BRUK

Yoongi tiba-tiba ambruk di pelukan Jimin. Jimin merasakan pundaknya basah. Yoongi menangis. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak orang yang ia cintai sekaligus yang menyakitinya secara tidak langsung. Kakinya seakan lumpuh, pundaknya seakan rapuh, ia tidak bisa menahan lagi seluruh beban yang telah ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia merindukan Jimin.

Jimin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengelus punggung kecil Yoongi. Terkadang Jimin juga berusaha menenangkan Yoongi dengan kata-katanya yang semakin membuat hati Yoongi teriris. Setelah Yoongi mulai agak tenang, Jimin pun menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di bagian rerumputan taman itu.

Mereka kemudian duduk berhadapan. Yoongi masih menunduk. Ia masih ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Jimin. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi mulai berani untuk menatap Jimin kembali. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia agak bingung bagaimana harus memulai percakapan dengan Jimin. "Jimin, aku Min Yoongi. Aku sudah kelas 12 di sini dan yah, sebentar lagi aku lulus. Kau tahu? Aku mempunyai cinta lama semasa SMP dulu yang sampai sekarang masih aku tunggu. Namanya Park Jimin. Ia culun, berambut merah, dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia mengenakan kacamata bulat yang persis sama dengan yang kau gunakan sekarang" Jimin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Hah? Mirip sekali denganku, sunbae" ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "pada awalnya, aku membenci tingkahnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa membencinya. Pada saat itu aku sangat benci dengan orang yang berpenampilan sepertinya. Namun, entah mengapa pada akhirnya ia dapat meluluhkan hatiku. Ia dapat membuat wajah murungku kembali tersenyum. Di saat aku sedih, dulu ia sering membawakanku bunga mawar putih dan es krim vanilla. A...apakah menurutmu semua itu terdengar familiar?" Yoongi kemudian menatap Jimin. Jimin membuang pandangannya dari Yoongi. Ia nampak sedang berpikir keras. Yoongi tersenyum miris. Ia ingin menyerah saja, ia berpikir Jimin tidak akan mengenalinya.

Yoongi kemudian membuka tasnya. Ia langsung memberikan kotak hitam berisi kotak musik spesial yang memang tertuju khusus untuk Jimin. Tanpa ucapan apapun, Jimin hanya menerima kotak pemberian Yoongi dan terdiam menatapnya. Yoongi pun dengan cepat bangkit, berdiri dan langsung berlari pulang ke asrama meninggalkan Jimin. Ia berharap tangisannya dapat ditahan beberapa lama lagi. "s-sunbae tadi aneh sekali..."

Yoongi melempar tas kotaknya kasar ke sembarang arah. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat. Ia ingin tidur untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi ia sudah terjatuh lebih dulu di samping kasurnya. Ia benar-benar tertekan. Tangisannya pecah, ia merasa sangat terpukul. Tangisannya semakin keras, keras dan lebih keras lagi. Tangisan yang penuh rasa rindu dan kecewa.

Hingga pada saat itu tetes air mata Yoongi mulai berwarna kemerahan. "darah?" ucap yoongi sambil menyeka air matanya yang sudah mulai berubah warna itu. Di detik itulah Yoongi merasa pandangannya mulai menggelap. Cahaya lampu di kamarnya terasa sangat redup dan mata sayu Yoongi sudah mulai menutup.

Sewaktu mata Yoongi belum terpejam sepenuhnya, Yoongi mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak. Ia sebenarnya ingin tahu pintu siapa yang didobrak dan siapa yang menedobrak. Namun, ia rasa itu bukan hal yang perlu diperhatikan. Lagipula kaki kecilnya juga sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan.

"Yoongi hyung! Yoongi hyung!"

Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Sadarlah hyung! Kumohon!"

Orang itu memindahkan Yoongi ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hyung! Aku mengingatmu!"

Tebak siapa? Park Jimin.

"Hyung!"

Jimin semakin panik.

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku hyung! Aku masih mencintaimu!"

Semua teriakan Jimin itu tidak ada gunanya. Yoongi tidak bisa mendengar Jimin. Seluruh badan Jimin bergetar hebat. Tersirat penyesalan dalam tatapan matanya.

Pukul 2 dini hari dan Jimin masih berada di kamar asrama Yoongi. Ia masih menunggu Yoongi tersadar dari pingsannya. Jimin tidak peduli lagi walaupun besok ia harus masuk sekolah, ia mempunyai tugas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, hamsternya yang belum ia beri makan, Jimin tidak lagi memperdulikan semua itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah kesadaran Yoongi.

Dengan lembut, Jimin mengelus surai blonde Yoongi yang sangat halus itu. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat paras Yoongi saat terlelap. Begitu tenang dan cantik.

"Hyung... aku mengingatmu benar,] Kau Min Yoongi yang selama ini kucari. Seniorku saat SMP yang paling galak dan menyeramkan. Bahkan saat itu kau terus-terusan membullyku dan benci kepadaku tanpa alasan. Namun hyung, entah mengapa, lama-kelamaan aku malah menyukaimu." Ucap Jimin sambil terus mengelus rambut Yoongi.

"aku tak pernah tahu, senior galak sepertimu mempunyai sisi manis juga. Pipimu berubah menjadi sangat merah ketika aku membawakanmu es krim vanilla dan bunga mawar putih misalnya.."

"hatiku sangat sakit ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau harus pindah ke Daegu, hyung. Maafkan aku karena aku mengingkari janjiku.. aku memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk mengingatmu. Apalagi sekarang wajahmu semakin cantik, aku tak menyangka sebuah kacamata dapat membuatmu tampak sangat imut."

"masih sama seperti dulu, hyung. Rapmu benar benar bagus. Aku menyukai _lazy_ _rap_ mu seperti di kotak musik tadi hyung, aku menyukai segalanya tentangmu."

"dan cintaku untukmu.. masih sama seperti dulu, hyung. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Hari demi hari rasa rindu di dalam hatiku semakin bertambah, hyung. Dan sekarang aku sangat bersyukur telah menemukanmu."

Detik terus bergulir dan Jimin merasa sangat kelelahan. Jimin sudah pasrah. Ia sudah menunggu sejak sore dan ia kebingungan harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Ia beranjak dari tepi kasur Yoongi menuju kursi yang terletak agak jauh dari kasur Yoongi. Ia berniat untuk tidur di kursi itu.

"Jimin..." lirih Yoongi tiba-tiba. Untungnya suara Yoongi yang sangat lemah dan pelan itu masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga Jimin. Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi lagi. "Hyung? Apakah kau sudah sadar?" Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "aku mendengar semuanya, kok." Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi, keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

"tidurlah di sampingku. Aku memiliki banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu besok." Yoongi menarik pelan tangan Jimin. Jimin pun segera berbaring di samping Yoongi. "aku sudah tahu hyung. Sejauh apapun, selama apapun, serumit apapun, kita memang ditakdirkan bersama. Selamat tidur hyung. Aku mencintaimu." Setelah mengecup kening Yoongi lama, Jimin pun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Menyusul Yoongi ke alam mimpi dan terbangun lagi untuk mendengarkan cerita-cerita Yoongi. Setelah itu, mereka berjanji. Mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Maksudnya, bersama selama-lamanyanya. Terikat dalam suatu perjanjian suci di atas altar, yaitu pernikahan.

 _Selamanya kau hanya milikku hyung. Kau memang tercipta untukku, untuk mencintaiku, untuk selalu bersamaku. Terima kasih, hyung. Finally, i found you..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

YAHUUUUUUD~~~ /JOGET JOGET/ HUAAAH AKHIRNYA FF INI SELESAI JUGA ;_; MAAPKAN AJA YEH KALO FFNYA JELEK, GAMPANG DITEBAK, ENDINGNYA GAK MBENTUK(?), GAK NGENA DE EL EL... MASIH NEWBIE NULIS EPEP SOALNYA EHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEHH /KETIWI/? POKOKNYA AKU UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANGET BUAT KALIAN YANG MAU BACA EPEP INI NYAMPE AKHIR.. AILAPYU PUL :*** TIDAK LUPAAA AKU MOHON BANGET REVIEWNYA YAH BIAR KEDEPANNYA EPEP GUEH BISA BERKEMBANG GITUH/? WKWKWKWK... SEKIAN AJA CINCONG DARI GUEH SALAM YAHUD MOAH! 3

See u next ^^


End file.
